


I'm really tired

by Requiem32



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alfred Pennyworth is the Best, Awesome Alfred Pennyworth, Bad Parent Jack Drake, Bad Parents Jack and Janet Drake, Bart Allen Needs A Hug, Batfamily (DCU), Bisexual Bruce Wayne, Bisexual Clark Kent, Bruce Wayne Feels, Bruce Wayne Has Issues, Bruce Wayne Needs Help, Bruce Wayne is Batman, Butler Alfred Pennyworth, Damian Wayne Has a Heart, Damian Wayne Lives, Damian Wayne Needs a Hug, Damian Wayne is Bad at Feelings, Damian Wayne is Robin, Dark Bruce Wayne, Dick Grayson Needs a Hug, Dick Grayson is Nightwing, Dick Grayson is a Ray of Sunshine, Good Grandparent Alfred Pennyworth, Good Parent Alfred Pennyworth, Jack being Jack, Jason Todd Deserves Better, Jason Todd Has Issues, Jason Todd Lives, Jason Todd Needs A Hug, Jason Todd has a Heart, Jason Todd is Red Hood, Minor Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne, Multi, Poor Tim Drake, Protective Alfred Pennyworth, Protective Bruce Wayne, Protective Clark Kent, Tim Drake Feels, Tim Drake Gets a Hug, Tim Drake Has Issues, Tim Drake Needs a Hug, Tim Drake is Not Red Robin, Tim Drake is Red Robin, Tim Drake is So Done
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2020-12-17 02:02:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21046481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Requiem32/pseuds/Requiem32
Summary: If for once Tim did not want to forgive anyone? He decides he wants to cut off all those who are part of his current life





	1. Chapter 1

Sometimes he would like this to be a dream.  
Sometimes he doesn't want disappointment to be an integral part of his life.  
But things never go as they want.  
As a child he had learned not to expect anything from anyone, his parents offered him few things to celebrate, but you can't understand what you're missing if you've never had it.  
Remember everything in your life, more like a car than a person.  
The flying Graysons who died, the first time Robin appeared, the birth of Nightwing, the death of Jason.  
He felt guilty though, the death of his favorite Robin had given him something to do in life.  
Before her life had much value, she wasn't afraid of putting her at risk on Gotham's nights, but after all it changed.  
Nothing was easy in the beginning.  
Bruce didn't want him with him, Dick wasn't really a great support because of his big fights with Bruce.  
The only help was Afred.  
But when you care a lot, all that can happen next is to be disappointed.  
He may have worked harder than the others but he cannot deny the distance between himself and the others.  
When Damian arrived, when Bruce died, it was obvious that Dick would choose Damian and not him.  
He had always noticed differences in treatment between himself and others, especially with the newcomer.  
Even Alfred, who was the most political, had allowed Damian to keep the animals at home when he was always denied the thing  
His relationship with others had worsened when Dick called him insane, when Bruce clarified his contempt for when Damian said he had been brought to kill.  
The only one the relationship had improved with was Jason.  
He had discovered that the person who once wanted him dead was actually someone much better.  
Who thought they were denying him the right to see him?  
He was a mature person and able to decide who to talk to and not to talk to.  
They were no one to choose for him, they were the ones who thanked him for every time he saved his ass.  
Instead it all ended with Tim being treated like a child who didn't understand anything about life, not the boy who understood Batman's identity when he was nine.  
They also quarreled that night.  
they screamed until they had a voice.  
He was tired of all this.  
"I am no longer part of everything"  
That was all he said before he left the pin and walked away from the cave.  
For once he didn't want to be the one who forgave everyone, he wanted to take his position and move away from everything that defined him.  
If Bruce had his way of burning Wayne Manor so hard that he didn't leave evidence anymore, Tim had a lot of money with which he could buy a lot of gas and matches.  
Nobody would look for him saying he needed time to calm down, but that time he used it another way.  
Drake Manor was a very old house, he had always hated it because of its creaking and the fact that he had almost always lived there.  
The floor, walls and everything in the gasoline would have burned and burned very well.  
As soon as he was done, he sat in the living room to observe the large painting of his parents.  
There weren't many questions, not at that moment, at that moment he wanted to be just a man of facts.  
He took the matches from his pocket with a pack of cigarettes.  
He lit a cigarette as his lungs filled with the smell of gasoline.  
All he did was throw the match on the picture of his gentiles, also soaked in gasoline.  
he stopped to watch the painting slowly turn black as the rest of the mansion began to burn.  
At that moment he burned everything that bound him to the past and was happy about it.


	2. Chapter 2

Tim remembers exactly the last conversation he had with Jason.  
"You shouldn't be so close to me as a substitute"  
His face said nothing as he said those words.  
Tim, on the other hand, wanted to burst into tears, but all he did was stand still and look at the man in front of him.  
"Because?"  
Why are you doing this to me, what's wrong with me?  
None of these words came out of his mouth.  
"We are too different too many. I would take you to the hell that is my life"  
Those words, those damned words, had the same meaning as the ones Bruce said.  
Jason was the usual subject who got into trouble in every possible situation, but for Tim it was more than that.

Tim said nothing and everything he did fled.  
He had always run, but at the time he seemed so liberating.  
Everything that happened after Jason found out later.  
He could not believe that the replacement had disappeared  
He didn't think he was the right person to try and stop him, so he wasn't there to stop him from burning his home.  
Ten years have passed.  
Nobody knows if Tim lives or not.  
Kon was the first to be surprised that Tim's heartbeat hadn't changed while all this was happening, he was told. He worried when you no longer felt his Rob's heart. All the research I've done with the other heroes has been futile and every time he thought they were close to something they turned out to be in vain  
Now Jason walked, walked on what was once Drake Manor and thinks, hopes, hopes and imagines for a moment how his Timbo is still alive to make a living. He put out his cigarette under his foot to walk towards the manor.  
He had promised Alfred that he would be there with them as they remembered the tenth anniversary of the disappearance.  
The older man had made it clear that he preferred his presence with them at the table by drinking a much healthier drink.  
Bruce's solution and his lamented copy was to be with the Kryptonians.  
As much as everyone would like Kon to participate in these "meetings", the boy hasn't been in him for years.  
Nobody understood why Tim hadn't gone to them and done what he had done, but nobody could be in his head.  
When Jason entered the house there was a strange silence for being a place full of people, but the silence did not last when the curses were pronounced, certainly by Damian.  
When he went to see what was going on, all he found was his family around the TV.  
It took him a moment to figure out what was wrong, but then he read the news that he had left everyone stunned.  
"Timothy Drake, the boy who thought he had been dead for so long has sent messages to all television stations to warn of his return"  
"Bastard"  
"Tongue"  
Damian's tone was obviously full of anger while Bruce's was calm but equally shocked.  
The only thing Jason could think of was the casino that would happen shortly thereafter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who read the first chapter of the story. I hope you like it too.  
Soon I will also do a drawing on the Tim of this.  
I hope you enjoy my other stories too.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for all those who read this story, I would like to put new stories on oc and ooc but I'm not sure, what do you say? should I make a list of ideas? tell me in the comments and at the end of the story the link with my drawing by Tim

Music filled the whole room, the sound was almost surpassed by the amount of voices that spoke in the place.  
Damian found himself watching the people around him and filling the huge, almost well-fed room.  
He doesn't really know how his father manages to stay calm during these dances, but he doesn't think he can do as he does.  
All those people were there for a reason, his reason.  
See Drake.  
He had been missing for years, no news, no clues, no one knew anything about him yet his company was flourishing in those years with his instructions.  
Instructions that nobody knew where they came from.  
He took a glass from a waiter.  
he was almost twenty-four and nobody could deny him the right to do it, not that he liked to do it.  
All this was stupid in his opinion, he didn't know more than half of the people if it weren't for the data.  
He wanted this to end and people to stop the fancy dress parties.  
Seriously, who was so old-fashioned?  
Above all, why so many parties if the only news was the construction of the Drake manor house?  
Stupid, stupid and stupid.  
At that moment he wanted to fill Drake with kicks for this unnecessary stress and escape from them for years.  
The only problem was that he couldn't find it among all these people.  
He watched his father talk to various people and discuss his happiness in the fact that Drake had returned.  
Verl speech but false expression, his father was not good at expressing happiness.  
He was surprised when someone forcefully opened the front door of the room.  
Many men entered armed and one of them shot towards the ceiling.  
What was not surprised were the subsequent screams of some women and some men cursing.  
So I waited.  
Men wore the masks of Sionis.  
He didn't really know why Sionis wanted to put Drake on the wheel, but he didn't see any of those men as a threat.  
"Give us Drake and nobody will get hurt"  
Damian wanted so much to come closer and beat the stupid blood puppet.  
All he could do was try to get one of the women off his arm and try to see where his father was.  
Acting among all these people would have been dangerous and reckless.  
The men had decided that the best thing to do was to part ways to find Drake first.  
Had they never seen a horror movie?  
You might consider Gotham to be a typical horror movie environment, so equal or very silent laws were in effect:  
\- Never separate from others  
\- Don't go where you can't hide from the predator  
\- Don't go to strange noises  
\- Always look behind you  
But the most important rule was  
\- if you like something very well known and dangerous, you are screwed.  
When he finally managed to pull his arm away, from what looked more like a vise than a slight grasp of a woman, he walked among the people without being seen to grab one of the criminals and let off steam  
All he found was a man on the ground.  
He looked around without seeing anyone familiar.  
He tried to find someone among the people, but no criminal in sight.  
Someone got on the table.  
A man, with long black hair gathered in a tail and lying on his shoulder, a large burn covered the entire cheek and was dressed in a tuxedo and a blue mask, but he could clearly see his blue eyes.  
Drake.  
"Keep calm, the danger has been neutralized. The police will be here soon. Please, stay still my guests."  
The smile on Drake's face was arrogant, while his voice was perfect to cheer up the room.  
Yes, he really wanted to fill Drake's face with punches.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://lazymid.tumblr.com/post/188425489614/tim-in-my-new-story


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I asked you who you prefer between Slade and Roman but both were already in the plot, it was more to understand who you preferred. Pls read my other stories

Roman's anger was comparable only to his men 's inability to do something as trivial as killing one person.  
He threw the first thing that came into his hand, blowing up his secretary.  
He put his hand on the mask and sighed.  
"I am surrounded by inept people"  
He could not let that drake brat win and get in his way.  
And at that moment the right thought occurred to me.  
If he could not have relied on those inept of his men he would have relied on someone more professional, whatever the cost.  
////  
Tim was walking into his apartment while turning a stick between his fingers.  
All he was thinking about was that Sionis had moved against him and that meant he saw him as a threat.  
He did not know whether to see it as a negative thing or as a small personal satisfaction.  
He had been working with his company for months to eliminate the drug round that man had created in the city  
The fool believed he believed it was his city.  
Thz, Tim wouldn't let this pass under his nose.  
He had traveled so much around the world that he had done everything he hadn't been able to do before, but he didn't want to see his city destroyed.  
He didn't want to be like Jason though.  
The man had always had good ideals to improve the low funds in which he had always lived.  
His only real problem was the methods he used to get results, which were too violent.  
He had always preferred more precise and non-violent methods, although he knew how to fight in many ways and beat men with muscle masses much larger than his without weapons.  
But this was not the important thing now.  
He knew that a member of the bats would come to see him soon, but he didn't know who.  
Alfred? with his disappointment to see him with tattoos?  
Dick? Tell him he was the one with long hair and that he was now slightly jealous?  
Man could never remain serious.  
Or maybe Damian, to tell him how disappointing it is for the whole family.  
A family he had never felt connected to.  
Why did he have to feel full of duties towards them?  
No, it didn't have to.  
Or ..... Jason.  
He didn't really know what he would say, what would Jason say to him?  
He made it clear that he wanted it not to be too close.  
Yet a small part of him wanted the man to hold him with his strong arms, I wanted to feel safe surrounded by the other man's body ...  
No, he had to eliminate that desire.  
Now he was another person, a freer person, with no ties that would have damaged him but ...  
He had always thought that what he had done was bullshit but also the right thing.  
But sometimes it hurt because he was no longer a robin.  
He wanted to hear Roy call him Timbo, but it reminded him of the missions he had with him and Jason.  
He wanted Dick to call him a little brother.  
For what?  
To remind him that he had been replaced?  
Remember Dick thought he was crazy?  
He against all the heroes who considered him crazy in thinking that Bruce was still alive.  
Honestly, he never regretted doing what he did.  
It was only the first step in understanding that it wasn't supposed to be what others wanted, but had to rebel.  
He took a small sigh before filling a glass full of grape juice.  
At first glance it might have looked like wine but Tim didn't like alcohol.  
He slowly approached the large window that allowed him to see the city from above.  
Something caught his attention.  
A strong light seemed to approach.  
A moment and a wave of energy followed by a kick hit him in the chest, throwing him across the room, breaking some furniture.  
Ouch.  
When Tim looked at the attacker, he saw Slade.  
Damn.  
Sometimes he did not understand why the rooms were full of weapons attached to the walls, but at that moment he thought that the amount of weapons hanging on the wall were very useful.  
He got up quickly to launch himself towards the wall. .  
On the wall were two blades attached with a chain, scimitars, a katana, a katara and a dagger.  
He took the katana and launched himself against the man with anger and desire to live.  
Slade was certainly not a beginner and this was certainly not his first fight.  
He managed to hit Tim with a sword in the shoulder.  
Panting, the smallest lay on the ground with the least amount of damage possible.  
An unknown number of armed guards rushed inside.  
Slade shot him with his gun and killed them all effortlessly.  
"Black Mask sends his regards"  
Without saying anything else he went out of the main door leaving Tim on the ground.  
"Sionis must have been very angry to pay Slade"  
He sighed and then looked at the ceiling.  
How would you explain it?  
He really doesn't know.


	5. Chapter 5

The doctor's footsteps were one of the many noises Tim heard at the time.  
There was the noise of the pen scratching on the sheet of paper that the police officer used to make notes on the case.  
The sound of a zip went through everything for a moment.  
The Crowns must have already put the victim bodies in the mortuary bags.  
The newly arrived policemen took Tim to another room and while a doctor checked him, they asked him many questions.  
How was he supposed to respond?  
"A mercenary who goes to bed with what was my brother tried to kill me because hired by a mafia boss"?  
It did not even seem realistic in the eyes of those who saw everything from the outside.  
All he said was that, after announcing his return, he had suffered several attacks on his life because of his name.  
The agents didn't need much to believe the story.  
Poor Tim.  
What would the city think of him?  
Not that he cared.  
The man who as soon as he returns to the city causes a lot of fuss and for this poor innocent agent dies.  
People would be aware of this attack shortly.  
He was already seeing the news about the days.  
After all, it was Tim Drake.  
They would also talk about Bruce.  
They would have wondered if the Prince of Gotham would have worried about his adopted son.  
Tim had already understood that this question would have a quick answer.  
A familiar voice came from the corridor.  
A voice that was talking to a policeman, which allowed him to enter.  
That voice was Bruce Wayne's voice.  
The man was in front of him, in the middle of the door, looking at him with a worried air.  
But Tim  
Tim knew it.  
He had seen Bruce express bold feelings so many times that at the time he didn't feel true, lying was one of the Prince of Gotham's best skills.  
Time has never passed, while the two looked each other in the eyes for so long, almost as if time had frozen and no longer wanted to keep running.  
"I guess you have a lot to say after the accident"  
The policeman's voice caught them both off guard, too focused on the other.  
"Of course, I am very grateful to you for checking on my son. He doesn't know how much this is for me"  
Bruce's voice was calm but worried at the same time.  
Tim had always thought that his skill stemmed from the lessons of Alfred who was a great actor.  
Also, the man was always there to remind Bruce of the rules on how to be Bruce Wayne, he had always been impressive.  
Impressive as the ability to tell a lie with such ease.  
He was not his son, he never had been and had clarified him for ten years now.  
As soon as the police left, Tim turned away from his thoughts and returned his full attention to Bruce.  
"What are you doing here?"  
Tim had also lived in high society like Bruce, had learned to show what he wanted by his voice.  
From an early age he had understood how to have a good mask.  
At that moment he only wanted to make Bruce understand the ease he had towards him and the distance between the two, since he believed it was right.  
"I'm still your father Tim .."  
"Adopted"  
Bruce looked Tim in the eyes looking for something, any feeling or something else that could be understood, but nothing.  
"I am your closest family member, it is normal that they informed me"  
"Even if you didn't need it, the great Batman knows things better than the police. No?"  
Tim got up slowly and went to a piece of furniture on which there were several glass bottles.  
One of them contained a transparent liquid.  
It could have been water, Bruce knew that Tim didn't like alcohol.  
Tim poured himself a glass while waiting for an answer that would never come.  
"Besides, I am of age and I don't need my parents, neither biological nor adoptive"  
He took a sip of liquid and turned to Bruce.  
"You're not welcome Wayne"  
The last one was a severe blow for Bruce who tried to remain as composed as possible but suffered.  
"You know that you cannot escape from all this Tim, you are part of our family and you will have to face the consequences of what you have done"  
For a moment he saw Tim's hand squeeze tight, as if to believe that the glass would break, but the moment didn't last long.  
"Like I said, you are not welcome. I would be grateful if you left before I have to call security."  
Bruce said nothing to that threat.  
He walked away from the place and his face became sad when nobody could see it.  
He knew it wouldn't be easy even if Tim was back now.  
Tim thought of those few words that Bruce had said.  
"Face the consequences of what you've done."  
Had he ever done it?  
He remembered many more times that he physically or mentally escaped from situations, such as Jason's death.  
The presence of a boy had been needed to solve this problem.  
Even now he did not understand why there had been so much effort on his part, perhaps because before he did not know the consequences, he did not know how he would be hurt by all this.  
But now he knew it.  
The footsteps caught his attention.  
"Bruce, I told you I didn't want to talk"  
When he turned, there was no Bruce in front of him but Sionis.  
The man had a gun pointed at his head, which reflected his black mask.  
"I think we two must have a chat. I advise you not to say no if you don't want a bullet between the eyes, on the contrary, don't say anything, I don't need the consent of a boy"  
Roman struck Tim's head with the butt of the gun so that it fell to his knees.  
He ordered his men to tie the boy up and put something on his head, something Tim would have said he had spent better days with the stench.  
Roman chuckled and adjusted his gloves.  
"Someone will learn who really commands here"  
Sure he had sent Slade to greet him before he arrived.  
Shit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always need a lot of time to create this story because I want it to be level, sorry.  
In addition, I wanted to publish original stories.  
Any advice on where to publish them?  
I hope you like the chapter and I'm sorry if I don't publish often


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today I learned that, Google translator sucks but I also in English and, if you think you have done a good job at midnight you are probably so gone that you also think that Bruce wayne is a person without emotional damage

A hand hit Tim's face with a lot of force  
Roman had a habit of torturing every person who turned against him, their survival was determined by how much he was in a good mood that day.  
If it had been a day when his business had gone well or if he had simply spent a pleasant moment in bed with someone of his taste, the person would have gone out with inclined ribs but still alive.  
The worst cases occurred when all this did not happen.  
When the day went badly, Roman would circle the victim or better around his prey.  
Roman would cause the poor creature every possible pain with knives and other small tools while telling him how serious what he had done and why was.  
The end came in quite unexpected moments.  
A bullet got stuck in the cross of the victim's face after Sionis now sighed tired of all the chatter useful only to clear his mind.  
At that moment Roman was watching Tim while putting on his leather gloves so that they were well worn.  
His expression was impossible to read because of his mask, something that Tim didn't appreciate because he often used other people's emotions as an advantage.  
But one thing Tim was sure of, Sionis wasn't known for his patience.  
Tim wondered why Sionis was doing nothing.  
The older man neither spoke of it nor used any blade on his skin.  
All he did was look at Tim and hit him hard on the face, almost like he was analyzing and trying to understand him.  
Eventually Sionis seemed to be bored with all this.  
He got up from the wooden crate from which he had leaned and waved lightly with the men who were nearby.  
"Hit him well and then throw him on the street, I don't want him to be recognizable"  
His voice was cold and strangely calm, as if he didn't care much about how it would continue.  
Roman left disappearing into the dark and would probably be going to his office.  
The next thing Tim saw was a punch that stuck in his face for a few seconds and then he felt the back of the chair crash against the floor  
A cry of pain came slowly from his mouth, he would not have come out without some bruise.  
Fortunately for him, in the accident the small rays of the chair had broken making escape easier.  
The chair was probably old and has been left in the rain many times.  
As one of the men approached Tim kicked him with the sole of his right shoe, they had forgotten to tie his legs, we probably didn't think it was dangerous.  
Tim's movement was not accidental, as was his every action.  
A blade appeared from the sole so that when the man returned more angry than before he would not only find resistance but a blade that had got stuck in his leg and would have made him kneel  
While the other two men were realizing what was going on, he believed they were too stupid to understand it immediately, he managed to free himself from the chair and get away from the two.  
In the end he didn't have much time to prepare, soon the two were on him.  
Tim's skills were very advanced over time and if once it was not difficult for him to get rid of two of these beings it was now very easy.  
Of course, in the end he wouldn't have come out without a scratch but at least none of them would have been caused by his inability, he would have hated if he had been like this  
He headed for the door from which Roman had left.  
He immediately noticed that he was not in a warehouse as he had immediately thought, after all it seemed an obvious option.  
The place had obviously been abandoned for years and this was evident from the thick layer of dust that covered everything.  
It was in what was probably the fourth floor of what looked like a building under construction, this was demonstrated by the various machines, by the wires that passed from one floor to another and by the various pieces of floor that were missing.  
A loud noise attracted his attention.  
They were gunshots.  
Then he saw them.  
Yes ... Red Hood and Deathstroke were struggling and the first one didn't seem to be long.  
Had Jason come for him?  
No, impossible, it had to be here for Roman  
Both were on a wooden surface.  
It probably had to be removed later due to the fact that it was precariously fixed to the concrete floor and that it was not very large in surface.  
For a moment Tim thought that all he had to do was ignore them  
Ignore the boy for whom his heart has been beating for so long.  
He could be free and he shouldn't have thought of anything but recovering from minor injuries ..... he didn't.  
He quickly took off his tie and tore the inside of his shirt to show a hidden pocket.  
He put his tie on the wire he was carrying on top of a car on the floor and threw himself.  
"SLADE"  
Tim yelled with all his lungs to get their attention.  
The two turned around just in time to see Tim launch on slade so as to kick him in the face.  
If Jason were to admit it, he loved the movement of Tim's long hair, he loved everything about him.  
All that caught Jason's attention was Tim's hand grabbing his and then ran with him to the exit.  
Tim's hand  
He wished so much not to have gloves to have contact with Tim's skin, to feel his warmth.  
He turned for a moment to see Slade get up, his mask had broken in several places and his expression of anger was clearly visible.  
Tim knew it would take time to escape, but he was prepared.  
He stopped for a moment to throw discs at the mercenary's feet, discs that exploded shortly afterwards causing the destruction of the wood and the fall of the mercenary downstairs.  
Jason was very surprised at what Tim did, but he had to resume running shortly after to follow Tim who was running away at the time.  
It didn't take long to get out of that hole but apparently Tim wasn't a lucky person.  
At that moment in front of him and Jason was Talia at the ghul with an expression that was not happy to see them.  
Jason did what appeared to be a slight growl as he watched what was once a teacher and more.  
On the contrary, Talia had an expression as rigid as wood and very annoyed, after all he had never liked Tim.  
"Drake, I see that you are stupid enough to disturb my father. And I who gave you a minimum of credit by being a pupil of my loved one"  
"You're not welcome to Gotham Talia, disappear"  
Jason's voice was clearly angry and uncontained.  
"Shut up Todd, I'm not talking to you"  
"Al ghul"  
Another voice came from behind and Tim swore that Slade was able to recover so quickly and be so fast.  
What a truly terrible day.  
"I can't let you kill my prey"  
Slade was clearly challenging Talia, but the woman had no interest in him.  
"I have to take it to my father, don't hinder Wilson"  
"Tim is no one's prey!"  
Jason took his pistols in his hand, but all he got was that Tim himself put an arm in front of him to stop him while he took what was an earphone from an inside pocket.  
He put the headset in his ear before pressing the button and connecting to a probable line.  
"Black flame here, I need arrows, a couple of arms and a passage"  
Tim looked calm and laughed at the response he received from the headphones.  
Not long after, the arrows passed quickly and precisely each ninja that Talia had brought with her.  
The woman turned quickly in search of who had caused it and when she saw who it was, she backed slightly  
"Nice to see you sister"  
Nyssa was on a roof of a small warehouse, the right height to indicate everyone.  
His appearance had completely changed:  
now he wore a tuft that completely covered his right eye with a strip of white hair, dressed in a tight, sleeveless and high-necked T-shirt, and wore the usual jeans with black shoes.  
"Our father said you were ..."  
"Dead? I'm sorry to disappoint you too"  
And at that moment Talia noticed that her sister's right arm had burn marks.  
Meanwhile the two sisters were talking, Slade had taken the sword ready to do what he had to, but he too was immediately blocked.  
A punch that looked like steel threw him against the wall of the building behind him.  
When he opened his eyes he saw it.  
Konnel kent Luthor, the stupid "son" between Superman and Lex Luthor had hit him sending him very far from them.  
In the meantime, Jason had also been dismissed from Tim by Bart Allen.  
The sprinter held Tim in his arms in a way that made Jason's blood boil.  
How dare you?  
"I'm sorry, I would like to stay and tell you how many biological families suck, but I have no time to waste. On Kon take away our friend Nyssa, I'm with Bart"  
Jason tried to say something, but all he got was to see the movement of the dust that the sprinter had caused by his rapid movement.  
He saw that kon who was taking Nyssa, who was ready to shoot an arrow at her sister without thinking.  
At that moment he cursed for not bringing Kriptonite bullets with him, for not being able to stop him and find out more.  
Talia and Slade also left and Jason sighed, this situation seemed to become increasingly difficult from day to day.  
Tim would have

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://lazymid.tumblr.com/post/190018594354/art-reference


	7. Chapter 7

Tim remembers every night spent alone.  
Remember the cold that surrounded him despite being covered by numerous blankets.  
He remembers the slightest noise that makes him wake up in the middle of the night.  
Of those few times that he fell asleep in his bed with fatigue.

Then remember the heat.  
The flames that surrounded him.  
He hated that cursed house like few things in that world.  
Maybe it was true before.  
He hated Bruce, Jason, Dick, Damian.  
His list seemed to never end, it seemed endless.

At that moment he opens his eyes and stops remembering.  
His body was covered in sweat and his breathing was uneven.  
The bed was soft and warm but did not warm his skin at the time.  
His heart was beating so hard that he couldn't hear anything else.  
To hear the slowly opening door.

He noticed it when a hand was put on his shoulder.  
When he turned to see who he was he found himself in front of nyssa.  
The woman looked at him worriedly.  
He still dressed in pajamas so it meant he was sleeping until recently.

He said something, something that Tim couldn't hear well.  
Nyssa sat down next to him and brought him close to his chest.  
He closed his eyes to that maternal warmth.  
It was not something he felt he had ever had from his mother, certainly not something Talia would have ever given.  
All this reminded that Nyssa and her half sister were completely.  
He would never forget it.

He fell asleep right there.  
A peaceful sleep finally enveloped him.

The next day he knew there was something wrong.

It was about ten in the morning when he went to the kitchen.  
Bart was eating as usual but stopped for a moment to look at Tim.  
Strangely, he said nothing, Kon did the same.

Something was clearly wrong.  
He poured his coffee into his favorite cup and turned to the two.  
He looked at them for a few moments before speaking.  
"What is happening?"

Bart and Kon looked at each other for a few moments and then looked at Tim.  
It was Kon who spoke.  
He didn't know if it was better or worse counting that Bart was the other option.

"Listen friend, we don't want to intrude on your sex life. But it's not too old for you"  
Kon's gaze was embarrassed and his face red, the same was true of Bart.

......  
Wait .... what?  
Did they think he was going to sleep with Nyssa?  
Tutoo this was ridiculous.

"What makes you think we sleep together?"

Kon didn't seem to want to answer.  
"We saw you this morning together. I don't judge but"

Fuck, fucking misunderstandings.  
After all, it wasn't their fault but his fault.  
He had never told him about his nightmares, he knew he wasn't capable of it.  
They deserved an explanation.

"Men"

Both of his best friends looked at him quite confused.

"I prefer to take boys to bed so no, I'm not going to sleep with Nyssa.  
She helped me with .... nightmares, I've had several these days.  
She is just very maternal towards me "

The two seemed relieved for a moment but then it disappeared when I realized that Tim was suffering from nightmares.  
Bart quickly approached him and hugged him.  
Being hugged by a running sprinter is oddly sweet and painful.  
"You should have told us Tim, we would have been there with you and Nyssa"

"I didn't want to wake you up"

"Bullshit man, we're here to help you"  
Kon had said with his arms crossed as he approached the two.

Tim thinks that everything can be fine now.  
He has a family that supports him and loves him.  
A very strange family but who loves how they love him.

For a moment his thoughts go to Bruce and the rest, his thoughts go to Jason.  
At that moment his heart cannot fail to suffer.  
He remembers when he told him they shouldn't be close.  
Remember his broken heart.  
Wasn't that enough for them?  
He would never know, perhaps he didn't want to know.  
He would have suffered too much by hearing the answer.

He still wanted them, he still wanted them so much.  
But did they want it?  
Tim's answer was no.  
Sure Bruce had told him they were still his family but, would things change?  
No, at least he thought so.

He still remembers when he found out that Nyssa was alive, he found her and I offered him a family, all six years earlier.  
He made the woman slightly crazy but in the end he made her laugh, this had led to this.  
Two years later Kon and Bart had joined.  
He no longer wanted to hide from them.  
Both Kon and Bart had no relationship with their families.  
An unwanted clone and a boy from the future who felt out of place.  
They deserved a family.

It was not the time to think.  
There were more serious problems that had names.  
Slade Wilson, Roman Sionis, Talia and Ra's al ghoul.  
Ra's was smart and perhaps Lex luthor would be involved.  
He would never have allowed the bald man to touch Kon.

He really tried not to think about anything else, but he failed.  
He has failed in this as in many things that have disappointed his parents.  
But at that moment he wanted to dream.  
Dreaming that they would bring him a dream, a dream that would allow him to stay in the arms of Jason, who had loved him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mi dispiace tanto se ho pubblicato molto in la.  
Tra i problemi del corona virus, problemi famigliari e il mio blocco da scrittore non ho fatto molto. Spero che il capitolo vi sia piaciuto.  
Tranquilli ho già l'idea per un altro capitolo.  
Scrivete nei commenti cosa ne pensate ^^


	8. Art

https://lazymid.tumblr.com/post/619112506828488704/im-really-tired-chapter-1-requiem32-batman

It has only been hours trying to put pictures but nothing, if anyone knows how you do, please tell me.  
This is the latest fan of black flame loves tim.  
Tell me what you think  
I forgot to say one thing, I reread the chapters today, changed some things, especially with kon since the plans with him have changed.  
All this because of the fact that my old phone is dead, maybe I will also do it with Joker junior, so if you want to read the chapters again


End file.
